In her eyes
by Iris Serinium
Summary: The steps of Naruto and Hinata's relationship. Beautiful story with sweet ending. Mainly HinataNaruto, but hints of NejiTenTen, ShikaTemari, and SasukeSakura. R&R!


Title: In her eyes

Summary: The steps of Hinata and Naruto's relationship. Beautiful story and sweet ending. Naruto/Hinata, Neji/TenTen, Shika/Temari, Sasuke/Sakura. R&R!

_

* * *

_

_She stares through my shadow  
She sees something more  
Believes there's a light in me  
She is sure  
And her truth makes me stronger  
Does she realize  
I awake every morning  
With her strength by my side_

Hinata looked up and smiled as she saw Naruto walking up to the ramen stand. "Hi, Naruto!" She said, her white eyes sparkling. "Oh...hi, Hinata." He replied solemnly. Hinata frowned. Something was wrong. Usually Naruto was the loud and happy one, not quiet and sad like her. "Is something wrong, Naruto?" She asked softly, sitting next to him at the bar. "Nothing... I just challenged Neji to a free match and I won, but he said some stuff about the whole...well you know, Hinata." Naruto's voice was still solemn. "Come on, Naruto. You know you're better them him. And there's nothing wrong with you're curse mark. He has one too, so why should he be talking?" Hinata tried to cheer Naruto. Naruto immediatly perked up. "You know what, Hinata? You're right! You're so right! Thanks!" He said, standing up, getting ready to leave. Hinata smiled and laughed lightly. "Oh, and Hinata. One thing before I go." Naruto leaned in and placed his lips on Hinata's. Then he pulled back and rushed out of the ramen shop. Hinata's eyes widened in shock and she nearly fell of the chair.

_I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am_

Naruto stood outside the Hyuuga compound, waiting for Hinata. He knocked on the door gently. It opened to reveal Neji Hyuuga, his lavendar eyes slightly narrowed. "What are you doing here...?" Neji was interrupted by Hinata who came running to Naruto. She knocked Neji over and jumped into Naruto's arm. Naruto smiled and kissed her softly. "Hi, Naruto...Oh..sorry Neji!" She apologized, looking at her cousin laying on the floor, glaring. "Are you ready?" Naruto asked, putting her down. "Yes!" She said smiling and finishing buttoning her jacket. The couple walked away from the Hyuuga compound in the new fallen snow.

_This world keeps on spinning  
Only she steals my heart  
She's my inspiration  
She's my northern star  
I don't count my possession  
All I call mine  
I will give her completely  
To the end of all time_

Naruto laughed as a snow ball hit the back of his head, he turned around to see Hinata smiling innocently. "Oh..so that's how you're gonna play?" He grinned and rolled a snow ball in his hand, throwing it at her. She laughed and dodged it. Their snowball fight lasted for another hour as the sun went down. She and Naruto walked up the path to the top of the Hokage monument. "Its so beautiful up here at night!" Hinata exclaimed, looking at the lighted buildings. "Yeah, it is. But I know one thing more beautiful." He said, nuzzling her neck. Hinata giggled. "Hina...I have something to ask you." Naruto pulled her to face him and he got down on his knee. Hinata gasped as Naruto pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. "Hinata, will you marry me?" He asked, revealing the diamond ring in the box. Hinata smiled and let a tear slip from her eye. "Of course!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around him. Then, all of their friends and family stepped out of the forrest clapping and cheering. Hinata blushed as she saw them

_I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am_

"Are you ready for this, dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto nodded at his best man. "As ready as I'll ever be, baka." He smiled as the double doors opened and Hinata came slowly down the isle. TenTen smiled from her position as maid of honor. All of them turned as Hinata came to the alter.

_In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need  
In her eyes time passes by and she is with me_

"Hinata Hyuuga, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love and care for him through sickness and health, poverty and wealth?" The minister asked. "I do." Hinata replied. "Naruto Uzamaki, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love and care for her through sickness and health, poverty and wealth?" The minister turned to Naruto. He smiled. "I do." The minister turned to the Sasuke. "The rings." Sasuke handed them to Naruto and Hinata. They exchanged them and the minister smiled. "I now pronounce you Husband and wife. Naruto, you may kiss your bride." Everyone smiled and clapped as Naruto and Hinata kissed each other gently.

_I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am  
In her eyes I am_

Naruto came home from work and smiled as his two children ran up to him. "Its good to see you too, Asami, Haru. Where is your mother?" He asked. "Right here." Hinata appeared, a smile poised on her face. Naruto walked over to her and kissed her. "Ewww...!" The children said in unison. "Well, if you don't like it, then go somewhere else! You'll be doing the same thing one day!" Hinata laughed. The children ran out of site and Naruto smiled. Soon they came back in, followed by a smiling Neji and TenTen. "Mommy! Uncle Nii-san finally proposed to TenTen!" They squealed. Naruto laughed. "About time Neji! You're the last of us. First me and Hina, then Shika and Temari, and then Sasuke and Sakura! You're a little late!" Naruto teased. "Shut up, Naruto." Neji smiled and narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Now, if you don't mind. We have to go see to some things..." Neji said, taking an laughing TenTen with him. Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata. "Some things..." He said, rubbing her pregnant stomach. He looked into her eyes and gently brushed a piece of hair away from them. "Its a relief to come home and see your eyes, Hinata." Then, he kissed her again.

_The End_

* * *

Did I not tell you guys that that was going to be a beautiful story? I loved it, personally. It was so Hinata and Naruto. I made Hinata a little bit more bold, but you have to look at it as they're adults/teenagers now. She's probably grown out of the whole "Oh, I'm so shy and weak" deal. And I loved the ending! And the lyrics are "In her eyes" by Josh Groban, and they go so well with the theme! I hope you liked it! REVIEW!!! And, I'd also like to hear your opinion on which couple I should write about next. NO INO/SHIKMARU! I'm sorry, but I hate this pairing. And nothing creepy like Neji/ hinata. That's just gross you pervs who date your cousins. Thanks! REVIEW!!!

-Iris


End file.
